Tres son multitud
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: El Bad Touch Trio es una banda con un futuro, un futuro que Francis no acaba de proyectar del mismo modo que sus otros dos compañeros… - Este fanfic participa en el Reto#1 Crack Space del foro La Tierra Es Redonda. (No parece mucho de shipping pero es que al final yo soy demasiado de OT3)


**NA: Este fanfic participa en el Reto#1 Crack Space del foro La Tierra Es Redonda. La verdad es que no ha quedado como yo quería, pero es que el límite era de 4.000 palabras y si escribía todo como yo quería me pasaba unas mil quinientas palabras, así que lo he tenido que acortar y ha quedado un poco meh.**

 **Anyways, espero que os riais con él y recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen, no saco dinero con esto y esas cosas lindas de la vida hetaliana.**

Sentados en el _backstage_ de La tarantela napolitana, Arthur charlaba y charlaba, casi como un monologo, esperando que alguna de sus palabras llegaran al cerebro de Francis.

—Si El _Bad Touch Trio_ cantara en inglés llegarías a mucha más gente — decía, pero todas y cada una de aquellas palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro del francés—.Piensa en todos los grupos ingleses que han triunfado y ponlos en comparación con los que lo hacen en francés, no hay color.

— Sí, sí, sí — contestó Francis con cierta indiferencia. Era el vocalista de El _Bad Touch Trio_ , y no estaba dispuesto a cantar en ningún idioma que no fuera el suyo propio—. La música sale del _coeur_ , querido, y por mucho que te guste el inglés, nunca será tan hermoso ni profundo como el francés.

Oír aquello enervó la sangre del manager del grupo. Arthur estaba harto de los desplantes de Bonnefoy, así que sin poderlo controlar le gritó varios insultos entre medio de sus claros razonamientos de por qué debían cantar en otros idiomas también.

Tirado desde el sofá, el batería de aquella banda, les escuchaba como aburrido. Estaban a la espera de que llegara Antonio, encargado de componer la música de todas las letras que Francis y él escribían para el grupo.

— Arthur, Arthur, No te sulfures — sonreía Francis con una sonrisa amable, su forma educada de hacerle enfadar—. Cada uno tiene que aceptar sus talentos y sus defectos, y aunque no muchos cantantes franceses hayan roto las barreras, nadie dice que no podamos ser nosotros unos de los que lo hacen.

Tras decir aquello Francis suspiró, estaba francamente harto de oír la voz de Arthur, pero hasta que no llegara Antonio no saldrían a dar su pequeño concierto y le tocaba aguantar aquel blah blah.

—Sí, claro Arthur — dijo de golpe Gilbert, levantándose de su estado de relajación absoluta intentando sosegar el ambiente para poder proseguir con su quehacer de no hacer nada en absoluto—. Cantaremos en otros idiomas, pero antes que en inglés tenemos el alemán o el español, así que de momento vete olvidando de eso ¿vale?

Francis arqueó la ceja. "Con que español o alemán !Eh¡ Eso estaba por ver" pensó con cierta incredulidad. Si él cantaba, era él quien debía decidir en qué idioma. No le parecía justo que le forzaran a aquello para nada.

En aquel instante, y antes de que alguno de los dos rubios saltaran transformando sus pensamientos en gritos reivindicativos de su libertad, Antonio apareció por la puerta con las cuerdas nuevas que necesitaba para su guitarra. Su sonrisa habitual destacaba, siempre afable, siempre encantador, les miró sin sorprenderse demasiado de que estuvieran discutiendo de nuevo.

—En seguida pongo las cuerdas y salimos a tocar — la voz sosegada del español les relajaba, aunque irónicamente nunca habían pensado que él pudiera cantar en el grupo y se limitaba a puntear sus guitarras, a veces la española, otras la acústica y más recientemente la eléctrica.

En aquel momento Francis se percató del primer detalle que le hizo sentir ligeramente excluido. Aunque, como casi siempre, sobre exageraba. La mano del albino se posó levemente sobre la de Antonio mientras le susurraba algo al oído, quizá solo fueran unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para abrir una pequeña brecha en su mente. ¿Qué era lo que le habría dicho?

A Francis le encantaban los secretos, pero no si no era él quien los conocía. Desentrañar misterios era algo entretenido, agradable para los sábados por la tarde cuando no sabía qué hacer. Pero como aquel sábado no estaba siendo uno de esos en los que no hay nada que hacer, si no que tenían que salir a actuar delante de un pequeño público y quizá algún representarte de discográfica importante, no podía permitirse jugar a las intrigas.

—Chicos, ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó Francis con su habitual tono de falsa indiferencia.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza ante la mirada atenta de Antonio, que tenía algo de reprobación en ella.

—Bueno, en realidad Gilbert quería que fuera un secreto pero… — Antonio se giró a mirar a Arthur y a Francis con una de aquellas cálidas sonrisas—. Gil y yo estamos saliendo, pero no afectará a nada que ocurra en el grupo, eso está claro.

Antonio entornó ligeramente los ojos mientras decía aquello y asentía con la cabeza, fruto de la esperanza que tenía el decir aquello. Aunque había estado bastante enamorado de Gilbert durante años, siempre había creído que llevar aquello más allá traería problemas con Francis. Y es que Francis y él habían salido juntos tiempo atrás, siendo la relación romántica más desastrosa de la historia del mundo, algo que solo se solucionó cuando decidieron que quizá debían ser solo amigos. Pero cuando Gilbert sentía cosas, era de los que iban por la calle de en medio. Sin pensar en consecuencias se había lanzado en aquella aventura con Antonio y cuando pensó definitivamente en las repercusiones que podía llegar a tener aquella aventura romántica, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado y era incapaz de echarse atrás.

—Ciertamente no afectará nada al grupo ¿verdad? — dijo Arthur con su tono hastío profundo ante los problemas y las tonterías que hacán aquellos tres humanos infernales a los que aún no sabía por qué seguía aguantando. Bueno, sí lo sabía, porque le daban ciertos beneficios económicos, pero por poco más.

Francis se sentía molesto, le habían herido profundamente según él, y no era porque siguiera encaprichado de Antonio ni mucho menos. Le habían ocultado aquel secreto y a saber por cuanto tiempo. La ira se podía apreciar en sus ojos e iba a quejarse, pero Gilbert pasó su brazo izquierdo por su hombro y lo acercó contra él.

—Seguro que no — afirmó el albino poniendo una de aquellas sonrisas radiantes.

El francés le miró de reojo y pasó su brazo por la espada de Gilbert, ¿quizá aquello significaba que aquella relación de dos también podía ser de tres? En cuanto aquella idea cruzó la mente por la cabeza de Francis ya no pudo sacársela.

Salieron a tocar al fin, con quince minutos de retraso y nunca lo hicieron mejor. Francis se sentía tan emocionado, tan apasionado, que tomaba el micro como si le fuera la vida en ello, entregando cada nota que su voz emitía como un sonido frenético y casi mágico a sus fans. Además, menudo marketing podían llegar a tener. _The Bad Touch_ Trio, un verdadero trio romántico. Su cabeza volaba entre las palabras que configuraban las canciones acompañadas de aquel rock melódico tan pegadizo que habían creado los tres. Era _parfait_ , tanto que ya estaba escribiendo en su cabeza una canción subidita de tono que hablaba de aquello.

La tarantela napolitana era un local no demasiado grande de Nueva York. Un sitio creado por dos hermanos gemelos emigrados de Italia que intentaban dar oportunidades a los músicos nuevos en aquellas tierras anglosajonas. Y es que tenían contactos con Alfred F. Jones, un pez gordo de la música en EEUU. De hecho estaba allí aquella tarde, sentado en una de aquellas mesas, con una _Coca-Cola_ y muy interesado por el _Bad Touch Trio_.

Arthur se sentó junto al agente de la discográfica, le había identificado enseguida y estaba segurísimo que si conseguía que Francis acedía a cantar alguna de aquellas canciones en inglés el tipo les ficharía seguro y pronto estarían nadando entre billetes. Quizá suficientes billetes como para que él pudiera contratar a alguien que acompañara a aquellos tres insufribles y olvidarles constantemente.

—¿A que son increíbles? Soy su mánager y amigo desde la infancia — dijo Arthur poniendo cara de interesante. La pura realidad era que esperaba que le diera una oportunidad para trabajar en la discográfica y se olvidara del aquellos tres, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si El _Bad Touch Trio_ no lograban impresionarle también—. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred F. Jones rió con cierto estruendo, considerando que estaban en un concierto y sonrió afable. Era lógico que todo el mundo allí supiera quién era él.

—¿Es necesario un mánager? — dijo cuando dejó de reírse. Estiró los brazos e hizo un marco cuadrado con los dedos de sus manos, enmarcando el escenario en el que Francis, Antonio y Gilbert cantaban—. Yo lo único que necesito es hablarles a ellos.

La sangre del mánager que ya había hervido en el _backstage_ gracias a sus clientes "favoritos", ahora aquel tipo hacía que se evaporase toda hasta llevarlo a la muerte. Pero forzó una sonrisa, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más y nadaría en billetes.

Cuando el concierto acabó Francis se dejó caer exhausto en el sofá de los camerinos, pensando aún en la canción que había estado ideando para aquel concepto de la pareja de tres.

— Has cantado mejor que nunca — dijo Antonio guardando su guitarra eléctrica en la correspondiente funda.

Francis le miró de refilón, aún se acordaba de donde tenía las pecas que la ropa tapaba… "¿Tendrá Gilbert pecas? " Se preguntó al verle entrar y dejarse caer justo a su lado.

—Ocupas demasiado, Francis — dijo empujándolo contra el reposabrazos y tirando de la mano de Antonio para que se estirara allí con ellos.

En aquel momento entraron Alfred F. Jones acompañado de un Arthur, que le seguía intentando ejercer el papel del presentador que en realidad el otro ni quería, ni necesitaba.

Al verlo, los tres músicos se levantaron de golpe, tiesos como palos delante de aquel hombre que les proponía trabajo y fama por mucho, mucho, tiempo. Alfred F. Jones ahora era su Dios, su religión, su…

—Deberías cantar en inglés — dijo Alfred y la cara de los tres cambió del interés puro a la más profunda indiferencia.

—Las discográficas siempre tratan de cambiar a los músicos — dijo Gilbert dándole la espalda a Alfred—. Si nos viene con esas, no nos interesa.

—Primero será el idioma, luego las letras y al final hasta nos cambiarán a nosotros — añadió Francis dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Arthur pegó un taconazo contra el suelo.

— ¡Os lo he dicho mil veces! Tenéis que cantar en inglés — gritó el inglés absolutamente abochornado por cómo se estaban comportando sus clientes.

Antonio se sentó en el sofá y miró a Francis.

—Mi colega de México nos podría ayudar a conseguir firmar con discográficas latinas — empezó a decir con total indiferencia ante el hecho de que Alfred F. Jones siguiera así.

—Si no nos hacen cantar ritmos latinos… — se quejó Gilbert.

Ante aquel panorama, que tan extraño se le hacía a Alfred, siempre estrella de allí dónde pisara, decidió cambiar su discurso.

—Supongo que se podrían hacer excepciones para futuros héroes como yo— dijo el americano, haciendo alusión a su brillante carrera como músico de country.

Y aquella noche, en una de las pequeñas habitaciones de hotel en las que se hospedaban, brindaban con cerveza alemana que en una semana firmarían un contrato.

La habitación era lo que venía siendo sencilla y tirando a desgastada, el papel pintado estaba medio despegado y una ventana amplia daba al pasillo solo cubierta por una tupida cortina de colores sepia, probablemente porque se había metido en la lavadora con ropa oscura siendo esta originalmente blanca.

Francis detestaba aquel lugar de poca monta, pero asumía que era lo único que podían pagarse. En realidad los cuatro se sentían de un modo parecido ante aquel lugar que parecía que se iba a caer a cachos, pero como había dicho Arthur cuando habían llegado días atrás, al menos los colchones no tenían chinches como en el motel en el que habían estado en San Francisco. En su lista de hoteles malos aquel tenía la categoría del que tenía la construcción más tonta que habían visto nunca. Tenía ventanas que no debían estar, conductos de ventilación estropeados, calefacciones debajo de las camas, baños en concepto abierto… No debía ser del todo legal, pero en la habitación de Arthur la bañera estaba fuera del baño y bien cerca del escritorio.

— Por si te apetece escribir a tus padres mientras te tomas un baño — había propuesto Francis entre risas al saberlo.

Pero mientras brindaban no había nadie en la bañera de la habitación, se encontraban en la habitación de Gilbert, que a pesar de tener ventana con vistas al carrito de la limpieza, era normal.

— Por la firma de un contrato y el hotel más raro del mundo — brindó Antonio por segunda vez después de que acabaran la primera ronda de cervezas.

Todos rieron, era absurdo seguir brindando para Arthur, pero el español tenía la manía de tener que hacerlo con todas las rondas que tomaran, y Francis siempre le acompañaba en aquella costumbre.

— En realidad — rió Gilbert cuando ya había terminado el ritual de levantar las botellas —, Iván me contó que en Rusia son peores.

— Yo no me creo las cosas que dice Iván — se quejó Arthur, que siempre tenía escalofríos cuando hablaban de aquel chico que vivía en al barrio de Gilbert. Era un niño oscuro y que daba miedo a todos menos a Gilbert que lo veía como un igual —. Siempre hace cosas raras, por no hablar de su hermana que también es oscura.

—Arthur, ¿a quién le importa Iván y su hermana la lela? — dijo Francis después de tomar un sorbo largo de su cerveza.

Antonio dejó la botella sobre la mesilla de noche y se dejó caer sobre la cama. La realidad era que estaba cansado, todos estaban cansados.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos ya a dormir? — le preguntó Gilbert sentándose en la cama y mirándole. En el fondo el albino se sentía cómodo de que todo aquello de su relación ya no fuera un secreto.

—Si ibais a compartir habitación podrías haber avisado desde el primer día de la gira y nos habríamos ahorrado mucho dinero— se quejó Arthur.

En aquel momento Francis abrió la puerta del cuarto con decisión.

—¡Oh! Vamos Arthur, no seas pesado y vete a dormir ya — dijo el francés mientras empujaba al otro rubio fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta una vez el mánager estaba fuera.

Gilbert y Antonio se le quedaron mirando, como esperando a que dijera algo. Porque si se había quedado allí, suponían que era por eso, porque tenía algo que contarles.

Francis se aclaró la garganta con una leve tos. Estaba dispuesto a contarles su plan de marketing perfectamente diseñado, estaba pensado en todas las cosas que podrían hacer en la cama los tres juntos mientras se sentó en esta y dejó reposar su espalda contra el colchón.

— ¿Qué haces, Francis? — preguntó Antonio un poco consternado —. Esta es mi habitación…

El francés tomó aire y lo dejó escapar de golpe en un intenso suspiro mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

— Estoy pensado en la canción ideal con la que sacaremos esta nueva estrategia, la que Gilbert ha pensado — añadió con entusiasmo, a lo que Antonio miró algo atónito a su novio esperando comprender algo de lo que Francis decía.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres — dijo al fin Gilbert cogiendo de la mano al español.

—¡A esto! Al _Ménage à trois_! — gritó Francis emocionado y con una sonrisa esplendida en la cara —. Ganaremos millones de fans, ya veréis.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso — aclaró el albino con cara de estupefacción.

Antonio miraba confundido al francés, cada vez más y más extrañado de aquella actitud tan ¿rara? No sabía cómo clasificarla, aunque para ser él tampoco era algo tan extraño quizá…

—Oh, vamos, pero qué importa — Francis se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar por la habitación con paso ligero—. Imaginad por un simple momento, los tres juntos en esta cama, tan compenetrados como en el escenario y tan dispuestos a todo como cuando estamos ahí arriba, lo insinuaste en el sofá antes y me parece indeciblemente ideal.

Su discurso se exageraba cara vez más ante la escéptica mirada de los otros dos.

—Para el carro — dijo Gilbert al fin plantándose delante de él y colocando las manos rectas sobre sus hombros—. A mí no me expliques cuentos chinos, yo no he insinuado nada de nada. — Enseguida le soltó y se giró a mirar a Antonio—. Es por esto que no quería contárselo, se monta películas, está como una regadera.

— ¡Eh! Disculpa, que donde caben dos caben tres — insistió Francis. — _Ménage à trois_ es en francés, igual que en nuestras canciones.

— ¡No! — Se quejó Gilbert que volvía a mirarle y estaba algo irado— ¿qué entiendes por qué Antonio y yo salimos de verdad? ¿Nada?

— Oh, vamos no evitemos lo inevitable— insistió el rubio aumentando la ira del albino que estaba a muy poco de partirle la cara. — También _Voauyer_ es en francés, podría ser solo eso y sería también ideal.

— ¿Sabes qué es también en francés? — Preguntó Gilbert totalmente irritado, le dio media vuelta y empezó a empujarlo encarándole a la puerta de salida — _¡Au Revoir!_

En aquel momento Antonio intervino en la conversación, apartando a Gilbert y tomando a Francis por la mano, obligándole a sentarse junto a él en la cama.

— ¿Te ocurre algo que no nos hayas contado? O ¿Sigues pensado en nuestra relación a veces? — la voz de Antonio detonaba cierta preocupación, como si realmente pensara que el francés había perdido la cabeza o este estuviera consternado por algo ajeno a lo que él supiera.

Francis miró las pupilas verdes de Antonio con cierta curiosidad. No entendía nada de nada.

—No, claro que no — dijo para automáticamente mirar a Gilbert, que se había recostado sobre la cama intentando calmarse del enfado que tenía encima.

Una sonrisa amable apareció en la cara de Antonio que pareció relajarse de golpe.

—Lo de Gilbert y yo va en serio, así que saca esa idea del marketing de la cabeza ¿sí? — dijo él con un tomo un pelín más serio—. Tus ocurrencias son divertidas, pero si no sabes cuándo decir basta me temo que _The Bad Touch Trio_ tendrá que irse al traste, y considerando que mañana fírmanos un contrato sería una pena…

Sin decir nada más y con el ánimo un poco decaído, Francis salió de la habitación. A él le gustaba aquella idea totalmente tórrida de ser una banda trio de verdad y crear fascinación en los fans sobre aquel tema.

Bendijo a los arquitectos que ponían ventanas que daban al pasillo y se colocó frente al cristal en la parte de fuera de la habitación. Antonio era un dejado y no corría las cortinas bien, se notaba que no había crecido en una zona en la que las ventanas estuvieran a la vista de todo el que se aproximase a mirar.

La luz en el interior era tenue y parecía que aquella pareja hablaban sin reparar en el movimiento que había en el pasillo. El francés colocó su dedo en la esquina que daba a la ventana y pegando su piel a esta empujó hacía el centro para probar si se podía abrir un poco. Corrió ligeramente el cristal y escuchó la conversación en el interior.

—¿Crees que estará bien? — preguntó Antonio.

Ambos se encontraban tendidos en la cama. Los brazos de Gilbert rodeaban el torso del moreno, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este.

—A mí me da igual — la voz del albino se notaba ligeramente irritada—. Entiendo su carácter de querer ser siempre el centro de atención, pero según qué es pasarse.

Antonio se rió. Pasaba sus dedos por el pelo del otro, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

— A lo mejor tiene miedo que le abandonemos y que el grupo se disuelva por esto — dijo el español.

Gilbert levantó la cabeza y se alzó para besarle suavemente.

Desde fuera Francis arqueó las cejas. Él no temía que le abandonaran, podía cantar en solitario si quería. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era lo aburridos que podían llegar a ser aquellos dos. "Pero ahora se besan" se dijo esperando que pasara algo más.

— Nah, no creo — dijo Gilbert después de un casto beso y se dejó caer al lado de Antonio—, lo que pasa es que me tiene envidia, ya me la tenía antes y ahora es inevitable, porque te tengo a ti.

Las cejas alzadas de Francis se transformaron, añadiendo a la composición una mirada reprobatoria. Aquel comentario era bastante imperdonable para el rubio, aunque suponía que podía ser soportable.

—No seas malo — se quejó con voz empalagosa el moreno—. Eres más genial cuando no te crees mejor que los demás.

—Pero si a ti te encanta que sea tan genial — La voz de Gilbert también sonaba empalagosa y cursi, cuando acto seguido empezó a hacerle cosquillas al otro chico.

Y el oírlos con aquellas voces fue lo que colmó el vaso. No podía más. Hasta soportar a Arthur era mejor que espiarlos. Así, se marchó a su habitación, no sin olvidar que tarde o temprano escribiría aquella canción del _Ménage à trois_ y entonces no podrían evitar desear que él volviera sugerirles el ser una pareja de tres. Pero evidentemente él no aceptaría, porque un hombre de verdad sabía cuándo no dar segundas oportunidades. O todo aquello era lo que Francis creía…


End file.
